gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen
Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen first meet in the seventh season of ''Game of Thrones''. They are in need of one another as an ally and slowly begin to work together to achieve their respective goals. Season 7 Daenerys is visited by the Red Priestess Melisandre, who believes that Dany might be The Prince That Was Promised. Varys questions Melisandre about her previous service to the ill-fated King Stannis Baratheon. While Daenerys initially does not believe that she could be the Prince, Missandei reassures her that the High Valyrian word for "prince" or "princess" is gender neutral. Melisandre tells Daenerys of Jon Snow, the King in the North, who has united the North and the Wildlings. Tyrion vouches for Jon Snow and convinces Daenerys that he will make a good ally. Dany accepts Tyrion's advice, and tells him to extend an invitation for Jon to attend her at Dragonstone – where Jon must "bend the knee."Stormborn Jon and Davos arrive at Dragonstone, and are immediately greeted by Tyrion and Missandei. Upon meeting, Tyrion address Jon as the bastard of Winterfell while Jon addressed him as the "dwarf" of Casterly Rock. Jon observes that Tyrion has picked up some scars. Jon also introduces Davos while Tyrion introduces Missandei, who requests that they surrender their weapons. Jon and his entourage hand over their weapons to Daenerys Targaryen's Dothraki guards. On the walk to the castle, Missandei walks with Davos and tells him that she comes from the island of Naath. Davos remarks that it was a paradise full of palm trees. Jon and Tyrion talk about Sansa Stark's marriage to Tyrion. Tyrion assures Jon that it was a sham and remarks that she is a lot smarter than she lets on, which Jon agrees. While Jon is aware about the fate of the previous Starks who had met with the Mad King, Jon insists that he is not a Stark. Jon and Davos are startled at the sight of Drogon and Viserion flying low over the causeway and dive to the ground, while an amused Missandei and Tyrion retain their composure. Offering Jon a hand up, Tyrion says he wishes he could tell Jon he'll get used to the dragons – but no one is quite used to them except their mother, who is waiting for Jon within. thumb|Davos and Jon arrives; they first lay eyes on Dany's dragons. On the cliffs overlooking the beach, Varys confronts Melisandre about her reluctance to see the King in the North. Melisandre responds to his prodding that she parted on bad terms with Jon Snow and Davos Seaworth because of terrible mistakes she made. She says that now that she has "brought ice and fire together", she will end her previous habit of "whispering in the ears of kings" and indicates her intention to travel to Volantis. When Varys suggests that she should not return to Westeros, Melisandre replies that she will return one last time, "as she is destined to die in Westeros... as Varys." In the throne room, Missandei introduces Queen Daenerys' many titles while Davos introduces Jon Snow simply as King in the North. Daenerys thanks Jon for travelling so far but insists that he is a mere Lord. Davos begs to differ but Daenerys responds that there has been no King in the North ever since Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror and adds that an oath lasts for perpetuity. Dany then reiterates her demand for Jon to bend the knee but he refuses. When Dany accuses him of breaking faith with House Targaryen, Jon reminds her that the Mad King burnt his grandfather Rickard Stark and uncle Brandon. Daenerys apologizes for her father's actions and stresses that children should not be punished for the crimes of their parents. She then urges Jon to renew the historic allegiance between their two great houses. Jon expresses agreement with Daenerys' view that children should not be punished for the crimes of their parents but argues that he is not beholden to his ancestors' oaths. Jon tells her that he has come for her help. Dany reminds him that she has three dragons and Dothraki who have pledged themselves to her. Getting to the point of his trip, Jon likens the fighting between the Great Houses to children squabbling over a game. Jon Snow points out that the Army of the Dead is their true enemy. Daenerys is sceptical but Tyrion vouches for Jon. Jon says that they need to make cause to fight against the Army of the Dead. Daenerys asks if Jon knew that his father had sent assassins to kill her as a baby; overlooking the fact that Lord Eddard Stark had opposed King Robert Baratheon's assassination plot (though, she may be unaware of that). Dany recounts that she was targeted by assassins, enslaved, raped, and defiled but that her faith in herself rather the gods kept her going. Daenerys talks about the miracle of her dragons' hatching and the Dothraki crossing the Narrow Sea. When Daenerys reiterates that she is destined to rule the Seven Kingdoms, Jon retorts that she will be ruling over a graveyard and points out that the Night King is their true enemy. Tyrion says they cannot split their forces. Davos then speaks up for his liege lord and tells Dany that Jon won the support of the Wildlings and fought the White Walkers. Davos also mentions that Jon Snow came back from the dead. Davos says that it doesn't matter who bends the knee. Tyrion doesn't see the point of Jon Snow's refusal to submit. When Jon disputes Daenerys' claims to Queenship, Dany responds that he is in open rebellion since he has declared himself King in the North. Daenerys then receives a message from Varys. Dany orders Missandei to give Jon and his followers' food and lodging. When Jon asks if he is a prisoner, she says not yet. At the Chamber of the Painted Table, Varys tells her that the Targaryen fleet was ambushed by Euron Greyjoy's Iron Fleet in the Narrow Seas. He informs her that Yara Greyjoy, Ellaria Sand, and her daughter Tyene Sand were captured. In response to this grim news, Daenerys allows Jon and Davos to stay until they can reach a proper agreement. Later, Jon and Tyrion discuss his predicament. Jon is unhappy that he is a prisoner while the White Walkers and the Night King still pose a threat. Tyrion says he trusts the word of Jeor Mormont and Jon. Jon asks Tyrion how he can convince people about the existence of things which they don't believe exist. Jon wants to help his people and is frustrated with the deadlock. Tyrion encourages Jon not to give up. When Jon remarks that he is a fool for going south, Tyrion reassures him that the Mad King's daughter is not her father and has protected people from "monsters"; telling him to speak with her servants. Tyrions asks if there is something he can do to help Jon. After learning about the dragon glass beneath Dragonstone, Tyrion speaks with Dany about Jon's request to access the material. Dany is preoccupied with the loss of two allies. Tyrion convinces Dany to let Jon have the dragon glass in order to court his allegiance. She tells him to give him something so that they can focus on Casterly Rock. Dany accept's her Hand's advice. While Dany is watching over her dragons, she is joined by Jon. Dany tells Jon that she named her dragons Rhaegal and Viserion after her brothers Rhaegar and Viserys Targaryen. Jon realizes that Tyrion has been petitioning her. Dany tells Jon she is determined to remove Cersei. She allows Jon to mine the dragon glass and agrees to provide men and equipment. When he asks if she believes in the Night King and White Walkers, she tells him to get to work.The Queen's Justice In the next episode, while Dany is talking to Missandei, Jon calls to her and shows him the Dragonglass cave. Inside the cave, Jon leads her to a small place where only the two go, which includes the paintings of the Children of the Forest about the Long Night which clearly seems to affect Daenerys in some way. She tells him that she will fight for him when he bends the knee. After they exit the cave, Dany learns the news about what happened in Casterly Rock and Highgarden, which leads her to ask for counsel from the King in the North where they start cooperating. Later, Jon speaks with Davos Seaworth who notes that he's been developing an attraction to her in some way.The Spoils of War When Dany comes back from the Battle of the Goldroad, Drogon lands near Jon, who is able to pet him without Drogon minding it, which shocks both Daenerys and Jon. Dany later has a small war council, which Jon attends. The council talks of capturing a wight beyond the wall and bringing it back to get a truce with Cersei. When Jon volunteers to lead the raid, she says she didn't allowed him to leave, showing her affection for him. Regardless of that Jon leaves anyways, and when he leaves, Dany is present, and in their final conversation she tells the King in the North that "she's grown used to him", which hints that she may have feelings for him.Eastwatch On Dragonstone, Daenerys talks to Tyrion about the stupid things heroes can do, noting Drogo, Daario Naharis, Jorah Mormont and even Jon Snow as examples. When Tyrion notices that they all fell in love with her, Dany replies that Jon is not in love with her and Tyrion ironically says he supposes he isn't, and the way he stares at her is only to pursue a military alliance. Daenerys brushes it off, claiming that Jon is too "little" for her. Meanwhile, Jon finds himself surrounded by the Army of the Dead and sends Gendry back to Eastwatch to send a raven to Daenerys asking for help. Daenerys doesn't hesitate and immediately flies her dragons beyond the Wall, ignoring Tyrion's objections, coming to his rescue. Mounting Drogon, Daenerys manages to shatter the Army of the Dead by setting some of them aflame and making way for Jon and his companions to escape on dragon's back. However, wights start approaching them and while all the others climb, Jon stays behind to fight the wights off. Then, the Night King throws an ice spear at Viserion, killing him. As the wights are too many, Jon stays behind while Dany and the rest fly off on Drogon's back and falls off in a lake. Later, Jon manages to escape with the help of his uncle, Benjen Stark. On top of the wall at Eastwatch, Daenerys awaits the possibility of Jon's return. Jon arrives at Eastwatch badly wounded with Daenerys at the verge of tears of joy. He is immediately loaded to a ship heading towards King's Landing. While he is stripped, Daenerys sees his scars and is astonished, finally understanding what "taking a knife to his heart for his people" meant. She later comes again to check on the wounded Jon, now conscious, tries to comfort Dany, apologizing for the death of her dragon and saying he'd now wish they've never gone, holding her hand. Daenerys tells him that she doesn't regret, as she should have seen the Army of the Dead with her own eyes, and agrees to help Jon against the Night King and his army. Jon thanks her, calling her "Dany", which reminds her of the last person who called her by this name, her brother, Viserys Targaryen. Jon then calls her "my queen" and goes on to say he'd bend the knee, but he physically can't. She asks Jon about the Northern lords who swore allegiance to him and he answers that "they will all come to see her for what she is". Touched to tears, Daenerys grabs his hand and asks if she deserves it, to which Jon replies that she does. After a brief moment, Dany lets go of his hand and leaves, telling him that he should get some rest.Beyond the Wall Notes Director Alan Taylor has said George R.R. Martin told when filming Season 1, "That it really is all about Dany and Jon. I was surprised because at the time, you know, I thought, well Robb Stark's going to be king next, probably. And who knows where this story's going? But it was absolutely clear to him that within this sprawling scale the whole story was coming down to this partnership."‘Game of Thrones’ Director on Jon Snow and Daenerys Romance, Dragons and Speedy Ravens Image gallery Game-of-thrones ew.jpg|EW Promotional Image Got ewcover.jpg|EW Promotional Image EW_promotional_image.jpg|EW Promotional Image EW_promo_Kit_and_Emilia.jpg Jon and Dany TQJ.jpg|Season 7 in "The Queen's Justice". Jon_meets_Dany_Queens_Justice_s7.jpg Animated_Jon_and_Drogon.gif|Jon Snow is able to pet Drogon. Dany_sees_Jon_beyond_the_wall.jpg Jon_Snow_s7_e5.jpg Appearances References Category:Relationships Category:Lovers